


The Best Nights

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Just a whole bunch of softness, M/M, Romance, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: As he opens it, he doesn’t find Michelle standing on his doorstep, at what he thinks is a really absurd time of the night, but instead TK. Carlos can feel his features turn into confusion, his eyebrows furrowing together, his mouth morphing into a frown.***Carlos decides to have a night in and receives an unexpected, but comforting visitor.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	The Best Nights

Carlos sighs as he stares at the steam being released from the kettle, his mind in a weird whirlwind. His body seems to act on its own to rip open a package of tea, put the bag into a mug and pour water onto it. A sequence that he has done millions of times, a sequence that is so deeply rooted within him that not even the exhaustion and sickness he was feeling could stop it. He wraps his hands around the mug, feeling comfort in the warmth of it as he walks from his kitchen and into the living room. Just as he’s sitting down, his phone vibrates from the coffee table and when he picks it up, he finds a text message flashing on the screen from Michelle.  _ Take care of yourself, I’ll swing by later. _ He smiles softly as he reads her words. He had texted her earlier and told her that he wouldn’t be coming to the Honky Tonk that night and was just going to stay in. 

Carlos takes a deep breath as he leans back against the couch cushions, mug in hand, comfort show on the television and he begins his routine of trying to get rid of whatever this was. This area of his life, this time he took was such a safe place for him and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

A knock at the door is what brings him back out of it and he eyes it carefully. Michelle was always one to just walk right into his home, why would she begin knocking now? When another one comes, he finally pushes himself up off the couch, setting his mug down and walking over to the door. As he opens it, he doesn’t find Michelle standing on his doorstep, at what he thinks is a really absurd time of the night, but instead TK. Carlos can feel his features turn into confusion, his eyebrows furrowing together, his mouth morphing into a frown. 

“TK.” He says softly, unsure of what else to start with. “Hey.” 

TK smiles, an act that is enough to make warmth flood through Carlos’ body for the rest of his life. He knew that was a sure thing when the two of them had first met. 

When TK doesn’t make any move to speak, Carlos continues. “What are you doing here? I mean not that I’m not totally excited to see you.” He opens the door wider and allows TK to step into his home. “It’s just late, I thought you’d be home or with the rest of your team.” 

TK shrugs, pretending to glance around the space before turning to look back at Carlos. “I, uh, I just heard you weren’t having a very good day.” 

Carlos stares at him for a moment before a fondness overtakes him. “Let me guess, Michelle told you that?” 

TK nods, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he chews at his bottom lip. “Anyways she mentioned stopping over here after she was done but I was leaving early to go home and so I thought I’d stop by on my way. Is - Is that okay?” 

Carlos can’t help but to smile. He always gets to witness TK being so sure of himself at work, on calls, running into danger and doing whatever he can to help out. But it’s only sometimes that he gets to see him this way. 

“It’s more than okay.” Carlos whispers and it was true. He always enjoyed spending time with TK, the boy had some kind of magical power that could help Carlos get through any exhaustion or mood that he may be in. And he held the same power for TK. They were quite the team like that. 

After a moment of silence between them, Carlos clears his throat. “Would you like something to drink? I have this new tea I was just trying if you want some.” 

“I’d like that, thanks.” 

Carlos nods and walks past TK, entering back into the kitchen and setting the kettle on once again. As he turns back around to set a mug onto the counter, he sees TK has followed him and is leaning against the counter. For the first time since he had walked into the house, Carlos notices a small white bag dangling from TK’s fingers. 

“What’s that?” Carlos asks, pointing towards the bag when TK gives him a funny look. 

“Oh! It’s for you.” TK says as he drops the bag onto the counter and pushes it closer to where Carlos is standing. Carlos feels confusion set in once again and he steps forwards, grabbing the bag and untying it, peering in. Immediately, he sees the familiar red packaging of Skittles and he stares at them for a moment before looking back up at TK. 

“Skittles?” He says and feels stupid as the word escapes his mouth.  _ Yes, captain obvious, skittles.  _

“Yeah.” TK says, rubbing the back of his neck as he steps around the counter to stand beside Carlos. “I remember you saying that they were your favourite candy and that you would eat them whenever you were having a bad day. So I stopped by the store on my way over here and bought some for you.” 

Carlos feels his chest clench and his heart nearly burst at the very sentiment of it all. The two of them had told each other a lot of things about themselves since meeting and Carlos had thrown that one tiny thing amongst them all; and TK had remembered. Out of everything, he had remembered that small tidbit. 

“You -” Carlos flinches at his voice breaking under the weight of emotion and clears his throat. “I can’t believe you remembered that. I didn’t think it was that important.” 

“Okay, well first of all, everything about you is important.” TK starts, his voice soft. “Second of all, of course I remembered. I remember everything you’ve told me from those nights. Those have been some of my favourite nights since coming to Austin. I’ll always hold those memories close so  _ of course  _ I remembered.” 

Carlos isn’t sure what to say, he knows what he wants to say but they are nowhere near that moment so he simply opts for reaching out and wrapping TK in his embrace. TK happily goes and Carlos sinks into TK’s arms, stuffing his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you.” Carlos whispers, his voice muffled into TK’s skin. 

He feels as TK’s body shakes with a light chuckle. “It’s no problem. And just to make things clear,” He says as he pulls away just enough so he can level their gazes. “I will always be here for you whenever you need it. Seriously. I’m all in for you and I will always come running with Skittles in hand if you call.” 

Carlos feels another smile break and he nods. “Same to you. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten your favourite candy, TK Strand.” 

TK grins and leans up to place a small kiss on the corner of Carlos’ mouth as if to seal some sort of promise they were making to each other. Carlos then softly places one onto TK’s forehead. 

“Okay, let’s try this tea. Is it amazing?” 

TK pulls away from Carlos to pour some water into the mug that had been forgotten in favour of Skittles and Carlos watches him, a fond smile on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing.” 

But at that point, he’s not sure he’s talking about the tea. At that point, his words mean something different. Something much deeper. 

_ You’re pretty amazing.  _

He thinks maybe that’s what it is but while that was true, he was sure they meant,

_ We’re _ pretty amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
